Promise
by Diapers
Summary: Ever wondered what was running through Johan's head when he met Judai in Season Three? You probably didn't know of the promise they made to each other when they were only three years old! Spiritshipping fluff, oneshot. Johan's POV. For heavenstar72!


Hey darlings, ever wondered what was running through Johan's mind when he met Judai in Season Three? You'd never guess what took place between them fourteen years before, or the promise they had made to each other as three-year-olds! Spiritshipping fluff, oneshot, Johan's POV. Dedicated to heavenstar72. Read, review, enjoy:D

---

_The day I met him would be etched in my memory for as long as I lived. I shut my eyes as the images replayed vividly in my mind._

I could hear the faint ruffling noises of my messy green hair against the crisp blades of grass as I lay down on the park lawn. The morning sunshine gently caressed my cheeks, warming them to a bright rosy red. It was a perfect Sunday morning as usual, wonderful weather for a three-year-old to get out of the house and embrace the lovely summer scent. I had an odd feeling in my stomach, as though something special was going to take place on this beautiful day. A tiny smile slowly crept across my face as I closed my eyes, relaxed.

"Hey!"

Although the voice spoke no more than one word, it was like music to my ears. The voice was full of energy, filled with liveliness and vitality. Without hesitation I pulled myself up and turned around to face him.

"My name's Judai..what's yours?"

His radiant smile, it was like magic. It was like a spectacular view, a view I had never once seen despite being on this world for five long years. A lock of his floppy brown hair fell across his face. He swept it to the side of his forehead, revealing a pair of big chocolate eyes which sparkled under the sunlight. For a moment I just stood there rooted to the ground, unable to say a word, simply basking in the magic of his energy and liveliness. I shook my head, suddenly becoming aware that he was still awaiting for a reply from me.

"Oh, oh - I'm Johan. Nice to meet you."

He flashed that magical smile again as he extended a hand, chocolate eyes continuing to twinkle. As I shook his hand, I could feel a undescribable bond connecting the both of us, as though we had known each other ever since we were born. It was like an amazing force of attraction between us, drawing us closer together. There was a big grin plastered on both our faces. He opened his mouth and spoke with that same energetic voice again.

"I'm bored. Wanna play Frisbee?"

I nodded, still smiling. He giggled happily, just like a little child would when upon finding a playmate. His magical smile and pleasant voice simply captivated my tender heart. I ran across the lawn, trying to catch the Frisbee. However hard I tried, I could not catch up with his agility. His quick movements were hard to anticipate even for the toughest athletes, even though he was probably no older than I was. Many adults stopped in their tracks, watching us little children running about, carefree and without any worries. They probably found us very adorable, and watching us must have made them reminisce about their happy and stress-free childhood days.

Thinking about that made me lose my focus whilst running for the Frisbee and I slipped and fell flat on the ground. Some of the adults gasped and shot concerned looks, but only Judai rushed over and lent a hand as expected.

"Gosh! Are you okay?"

He pulled me up gingerly with one hand and then started giggling uncontrollably when I shook my head and a few broken twigs fell off from the nasty knots of my messy green hair. When I shot him a questioning glare he simply retaliated by sticking out his tongue and wagging it at me.

"Hey, it's not funny!" I pretended to get mad and picked up the twigs, sticking them into his brown locks. "Look who's the one laughing now!" I chuckled, watching him pull out the twigs, looking pretty unfazed. He then picked up a few more branches and even leaves from the ground and turned towards me, but I already knew what he was up to. Too late! I ran as fast as my little legs would take me to the other side of the lawn as he gave chase. He was fast, but I was faster now!

We were really childish, attacking each other with twigs and fallen leaves, but it brought us joy and laughter. We chased each other around and around till we were both exhausted and collapsed on the lawn in fatigue. I lay down on the very same spot I did before and he lay beside me. We watched as the fluffy magnolia clouds drifted aimlessly across the azure blue sky.

"I wonder what it's like to be up there," I whispered soft enough so that only he could hear.

"I don't know," he replied, "When we grow up, will you go up together with me?" He picked himself up. I got up and stood casually beside him, sticking my tiny hands into the side pockets of my dirty jeans. "Yes, I will."

"Promise?"

I pulled my hand out of my pocket and hooked my last finger onto his.

"Promise."

_And now, fourteen years later, stood the same boy with the same magical smile, same sparkling chocolate eyes and messy brown hair, right in front of my eyes. I could feel the wondrous bond connecting us again, no less than what we had shared fourteen years before. It was still strong and unbreakable like before. The same smile that we had on our faces fourteen years ago slowly crept onto us once again unknowingly._

_And then, I knew our promise was about to be fulfilled._

---

Hohehaho. Hope you guys liked it!

Diapers


End file.
